Madisynmom17
| alliances= None | place= 17/22 | challenges= 2 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 12}} Madisynmom17, also known as Brit or Avais, is a contestant frrom Survivor: HEX World. Profile 1. Username/Name: Madisynmom17/Avais or Brit 2. Gender: Female 3. Age: 21 4. How many hours are you on HEX weekly? 75+ 5. How would you play the game, should you be picked? I don't know yet.... 6. Why do you think you'll be Sole Survivor? I know I can win? I am good at play the pieces. Survivor: HEX World Brit was sorted onto the Meridiem tribe at the very beginning. After it was announced that they would choose a tribe leader, Brit voted for Val, but she ended up losing to Matt. During the first reward/immunity challenge, Brit did not contribute as much as her fellow tribe members. Due to this, the Diagon Alley Club Alliance considered her as the second option to vote out should they lose a challenge, behind Joe. During the second reward/immunity challenge, Brit found herself not helping out her tribe with the challenge. Her arms were injured so she would not be able to turn the spinner. The tribe cut her slack because of this and she was not the only person to not help the tribe in the challenge. Joe viewed Brit as an ally and felt that she was one of the only other three on the tribe to be playing the game properly. Brit sat out of the third reward/immunity challenge, so she sat on the sidelines as her tribe threw the challenge. At Tribal Council, Brit voted out Daniel for being inactive and useless. Joe played his idol and Daniel ended up being the person voted out with 5 votes. After it was announced both tribes would be going to tribal during the fourth reward/immunity challenge because Joe accepted the temptation, Brit wanted to flip on Joe for being mean and stupid. The Diagon Alley Club Alliance decided to aid her and split the votes between Joe and Brit, so that should Joe be immune from the temptation, Brit, their second target, would go home next instead. Green, Merri, Nicole, Garrett, and Val voted for Joe with her. Kristen, Matt, and Noah all voted for her so that she would go home if Joe was immune and to end the drama. Joe also voted for her after learning she was flipping on him. Brit was voted out in a 4-0 vote. Voting History Trivia *Brit was one of the two people voted out of Meridiem before the merge. **Brit was the only one voted out who did not self-vote. *Brit was the second person voted out without a pluarity of the votes. *Brit is one of the two first victims of a Double Tribal Council. *Brit is the first and only female voted out of the Meridiem tribe. *Brit won the most challenges of everybody voted out pre-merge with 2. Category:Contestants Category:HEX World Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Meridiem Tribe Category:17th Place